


没有明天

by suijin2110



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin2110/pseuds/suijin2110
Summary: 单性转，黑道AU也许早已恋上共绑匪苦海慈航
Relationships: 光何作用 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	没有明天

太阳快下山了。  
徐依凝靠住车窗，正百无聊赖地打量路旁望不到边的荒地。夏之光过来敲她面前的玻璃：“下来吧，抛锚了。”  
她裹着对方的外套下车，夏之光好像放弃了修车，在旁边架了无烟炉做饭。她问：“修不好了吗？”  
夏之光说是啊，我们等你爸来吧。徐依凝嗤笑他说你这交的什么朋友，能有点靠谱吗。  
他之前从服务站抱了一大堆东西回来，徐依凝被他锁在方向盘上，只觉得无聊又无聊。太阳太大了，晒得人眼睛发花。夏之光塞了瓶冰水在她怀里，外套兜头罩下来。她缩在衣服下边躲避阳光，夏之光在开车，一会儿被晒得出了汗，额角沁出水珠来，往下滚在衬衫上。她于是把水瓶贴上去，他下意识躲一下，皱着眉头说，别闹。  
可是你看起来好热啊。她说。

她爸把夏之光带来她面前的那天，徐依凝正巧弄丢了一只小狗。她其实平时也好乖，可是那只小狗养了好几年，在她一个人的时候陪着她，就这么跑丢了。她一个人躲在房间里哭，谁来哄都不管用。她听见有人开门，还以为是找回了狗。夏之光从门后怯生生被推进来，徐先生的脸随后出现在门后。  
他说这是你光光哥哥，夏叔叔的儿子。在外边吃了很多苦，现在好不容易找回来了。以后有光光哥哥陪你玩，凝凝不要哭了好不好？她还一抽一抽的，鼻尖哭得泛红，被轻轻刮了一下。夏之光还有些露怯，走过来也不知道要说什么。徐依凝手里抓着徐生的衣袖，问那光光哥哥晚上可以让我牵着手睡觉吗？  
后来夏之光一直寄住在她家，家里佣人也叫他夏少爷，或者简略些，总归少爷只有他一个。然而他算什么少爷？他是徐依凝鞍前马后的奴仆，是她的影子。念书的时候他和徐依凝同校不同班，两个人在外边住。在她和她的小姐妹们逛街吃饭买衣服的时候夏之光跟在后边拎包结账，她们说他是你男朋友吗？好听话哦。徐依凝在试香水，笑眯眯地说你们怎么乱讲啊这是我哥哥。  
她显然不会和他谈恋爱，但早早和他上了床。他掌握徐依凝青春期身体发育的每一个秘密，再无声地揉进每一寸湿意淋漓的情欲里。她毫无防备地沉睡在他怀中，枕着他坚实的肩臂，长发散得到处都是。怎么能有人拒绝得了她？如何才能拒绝她吊在别人颈上又软又嗲说的每一句话？他陪她睡了很多很多年，接替她那只或者早该老死的小狗的职责。她说光光你好像我那只狗哦。他们还在做爱，她正湿淋淋地伏在他身上，手指替他抹开额角渗出的汗。夏之光问哪里像？徐依凝被他发狠弄得软软地叫，说你不要生气嘛，是因为你们都很可爱而已。  
他扣住她的后脑吻她，用了很大力气，弄得她嘴唇都有些红肿。她的呻吟被含含混混地吞在吻里，手指搭在他肩上，指尖用力嵌进皮肉里去。她湿软的穴道咬紧对方，眼里滚出泪水来，失神地由他摆弄。夏之光把手指伸下去，摸到她里边涌出的湿黏液体，慢慢揉她阴核，让她报复一样地来咬自己，尖细的牙狠狠在他脖子上留几个牙印。他松了手捧起她的脸，勾起手指刮她鼻尖，再替她擦干两颊的泪珠。小骗子，他轻声指责。  
徐依凝无辜地黏上来索吻，夏之光揉捏她发育中的乳房，她就小声喊疼。他于是掐着她的腰慢慢干她，看着她高潮时茫然淫乱的脸射在里边。  
等他在浴缸里放好水来叫她的时候她又犯起懒，钻在被子里不肯出来。他于是低头捉住她露在外边的脚亲吻，从脚背到脚踝，再到小腿和膝盖，吻到腿根时她已泪水涔涔，上边和下边一般湿，不轻不重踢了他一下说夏之光你怎么这么坏啊。他没吭声，舌头和手指一并侵犯她。她被那种粗粝柔软的质感弄得快发疯，大腿收紧夹住他。  
结果等夏之光把她抱到浴室里去，水都凉了。他干脆让她坐在自己怀里，腾出一只手去换水。徐依凝懒散地把手伸下去摸他，问光光你没关系吗。她一边问还一边摸着玩，眼尾泛红，满含春意。然而等夏之光抱着她接吻的时候她又推开他，说我今天好累哦光光你自己想办法吧。  
他想自己怎么不是狗，他在这个房子里生存所需完成的唯一任务就是讨徐依凝欢心，他是徐依凝用牵引绳操控的马前卒，是伏在她裙角下领受爱抚的宠物。狗磨尖爪牙，在她需要时不顾生死，再伤痕累累地回到她身边祈求一点垂怜和嘉奖。  
狗也在无人时呜咽，痛陈自己进退维谷的挣扎。

徐依凝之后交了一个男朋友，出门的时候还要他跟着。他于是在后边看着他们接吻腻歪，看电影前后排，吃饭坐两桌。他知道徐依凝不在的时候她男朋友会偷偷打量他，眼神忐忑又忌惮，但他其实只是做自己的事情，心里漫不经心地想着他到什么时候受不了。她和男朋友开房的时候夏之光等在楼下，无聊到喝茶看报纸，等她出了电梯扑到他胳膊上然后两人一起回家。

过了没多久徐依凝去国外念书，夏之光被送过去跟着，也帮衬社团在海外的生意。她是家里的掌上明珠，除了读书什么也不用管。夏之光应酬到半夜，回家还找不到她的人，转了一圈又把司机叫回来去夜店找她。她正伏在吧台上和调酒师撒娇卖痴，有人过去纠缠她，正快要闹起来。他脸色难看地把她带回车上，由着她黏在自己身上卖乖。她被车窗灌进来的冷风吹到才清醒一点，问光光你是不是生气了呀。  
夏之光不说话，只是由着她躲进自己怀里避风。徐依凝仰起脸来亲他，他也不回应。徐依凝委委屈屈地说你干什么这幅样子，我回家也没看到你。而且你不是说要一直保护我吗，为什么对我这么凶。  
她也不知是真委屈假委屈，反正看起来很难过，眼泪簌簌落下，哭得好凶。这简直像个悖论，她出去寻欢作乐，她还委屈落泪。可是徐依凝是他的主人和公主，统治他的一切。他立刻变成千古罪人，抱着她哄，说不是的，我太担心了，对不起凝凝。他嘴好笨，哄人和认错都不合格，只好去吻她，唇舌交缠出水声。车里安静极了，司机还在前边专心开车。  
到家的时候她全靠夏之光的风衣裹着，进了家门终于抓不住，衣服滑下去裸露身体。她因为醉酒格外脆弱黏人，抱着他不愿放开。她这时已拥有一具成熟诱人的身体，胸部饱满得恰到好处。夏之光解了她的内衣把它们解放出来，乳尖敏感到已经挺立起来。他低头轻轻咬她白腻的乳肉，又含住上边艳红的乳头舔咬。徐依凝抱住他的头，手指压在他头发里收紧。他把手探到她腿间，里边又烫又紧，裹着他的手指吸吮。他想她今天怎么敏感过头，皱着眉问你刚才是不是不小心吃了什么东西。他今天谈生意时候戴了金丝眼镜还没摘，本来看起来就不近人情，这时候露出这种表情，显得又严厉又凶。她又委屈得抽噎起来，说我不知道，那不还是都怪你，要不是你不在家我也不会出去的。你知道我最怕一个人了呀，说好一直陪着我的。  
夏之光又开始接连地道歉，说对不起都是我的错，凝凝不要哭了看看我。他捧起她的脸来吻，被她赌气地躲过去。他于是锲而不舍地凑上去，终于把她弄得笑起来，尽力板住脸也没有用。  
他一边亲她一边继续用手指磨她。他太清楚她的偏好和兴奋点，也知道怎么在她情欲上头的时候吊住她略施惩戒。他吻她的耳后，手掌用力揉她的胸部。她的乳尖被他夹在指间玩弄，又软又浪地小声呻吟。她自己便下意识想去抚慰另一边乳房，被他拦住，转而用牙齿抵着。快感和疼痛一般尖锐，她在快乐天堂里受烈火灼身的苦。  
她被情欲挑动到足弓反曲，夏之光终于把她抱在怀里操进去。徐依凝咬着手指小声哭，像是从水里捞上来一样又湿又软。她里边已经热烫得惊人，他咬着牙抽送几下，她就绷紧了身体湿淋淋地高潮了。她高潮之后像是耗尽体力一样昏昏沉沉，只随着他动作小声呻吟。夏之光草草做完一轮抱她去洗澡，她腻在对方胸口上问，你爱不爱我啊。  
他想怎么可以不爱呢，不爱怎么会任由自己沦为仇人家养的一条狗。做狗来复仇，成功了又有几分痛快。可他声嘶力竭的自证一个字也不能宣诸口。爱，最爱你。他只是贫瘠地回答说。

第二天她再回家的时候就看见夏之光等在客厅里，桌上已经准备了菜。她抿着唇转过头去说你今天这么听话啊。夏之光替她理了刚摘了帽子显得有些乱的额发，说我什么时候不听你的了。我的凝凝小公主你快去吃饭吧。他想日子是不是可以一直这样过下去，如果只做走狗就能忘记血仇。

徐依凝毕业之后回家，夫人捧着她容光焕发的小脸说凝凝在外边真的吃苦了，都瘦了。幸好以后就不用离家那么远了。夏之光坐在沙发另一边走神，心里不知怎么想起她小时候吃饭——她筷子拿得远，他听人说，那是要远嫁的命。  
徐先生插不进母女的腻歪里去，就把他叫到书房问生意的事。他一向随和而善于夸奖，拍着夏之光的肩说你做得不错，很有前途，我本来都没料到你能做得那么好。随后他把本地的生意也分了他一部分，大家才知道徐先生家里还有个挺能干的夏少爷。  
徐依凝在家里做米虫，整个人养得又懒又乖，天天睡到日上三竿。夏之光早出晚归的，逐渐很少见到她的人。  
有一次他去靶场练枪，场子里管事的人很恭敬地叫了少爷，然后又告诉他小姐也在，说得吞吞吐吐的。他摸不着头脑，进去了看到徐依凝打了个十环，正准备说点什么，有人先一步迎上去摸她的头发。  
近来其实也听说徐依凝在和人约会，夫人的意思大概是培养培养感情不要包办婚姻。他站在原地等着徐依凝看到自己，她牵着别人的手走过来抱了他一下，说你最近好忙哦我都看不到你。他把手覆盖到她之前被别人碰过的地方去，说是啊忙着赚钱养你。  
他想哦，原来她也到了可以谈婚论嫁的年纪。

徐依凝订婚那天请了很多人，看起来歌舞升平其乐融融。她站在人群里被各路叔伯阿姨赞美，夸说好一双金童玉女。夏之光正在阳台上沉闷地抽烟，后边走出个人，徐依凝背着手凑过来。  
怎么不去和他们待在一起。  
他们是谁呀？  
夏之光也说不出来，看着她靠在栏杆上。她今天特意穿了正式点的礼服，很显身材，似乎完全是一个成熟的女性了。他说恭喜你。徐依凝轻笑一声，说你很高兴我订婚吗？  
你不喜欢他吗。  
还行吧。我妈挺满意的，我不算讨厌。难道真的有的选吗。  
他沉默下来，徐依凝抱起手臂准备回去。说你抽完别呆在这儿了，我爸刚才还找你呢。

那好像是他们在事情闹成这样之前的最后一次对话。徐依凝被他带出来也没闹，只是说你准备拿我威胁我爸吗？你觉得你能得到什么？  
夏之光说我忙着逃命你能不能安静点。徐依凝笑起来，说你不抓我我爸说不定还能放过你，你为什么非要带我出来？要杀了我报复我爸吗？她放软了声音，说你不是要保护我吗。  
他想徐依凝怎么到这时候还能这么恶劣地玩弄别人，好像笃定了一辈子都吃准自己。  
中间他换过一次车，在一个小旅馆里勉强休息一会儿。徐依凝不困，洗完澡在他旁边看他睡觉。他惊醒过来说你没跑吗。徐依凝坐起来拿毛巾擦头发，说我为什么要跑。我等我爸抓到你就好了呀。夏之光噎住了，没说话。

徐依凝吃过晚饭坐在发动机盖上，傍晚风很凉，太阳逐渐隐没在地平线之下。夏之光只穿了衬衫，她问说你冷不冷。他回答还行，你不冷吧。  
他们回去车里，徐依凝靠在他身上吃零食，埋怨说你怎么买了这么多，好浪费。夏之光没有事情做，低头撩拨一样吻她。天已经完全黑了，他看不清对方的脸，只凭借触觉找到她的眉眼。他好像摸到一点湿意。你哭了吗？他问。  
徐依凝没说话，纤细的手指在他后颈交叉，在黑暗里缠住他亲吻。夏之光解了她的衣扣把手伸进去，让她埋在自己怀里呻吟。她喘得很厉害，腿勾到他腰上去。他说你最近和他只约会没做别的吗？徐依凝在喘息的间隙发笑，说你希望我和他做什么？夏之光说我不希望，我很嫉妒。他几乎没做什么前戏，很快分开她的腿操进去。她叫得很放肆，眼尾映出水光，他又去替她抹眼泪，说你别哭，不要哭。徐依凝把他的眼镜摘下来亲他眼尾的泪痣，含含糊糊地说夏之光你怎么这么蠢啊。  
完事之后还是无所事事，两个人靠在一起等着死刑。徐依凝说你看我们像不像私奔出来的情侣，是罗密欧与茱丽叶吗。夏之光说不，我是绑架犯，你是千金小姐。远处有车灯照过来，他把眼镜戴上整理衣服。徐依凝说怎么你死也要很体面吗。他说是啊，你爱不爱我？他没有等回答就下了车，被人按在地上，十分狼狈，毫不体面。有人来迎了徐依凝，她身上还披着夏之光那件被揉得皱巴巴的外套。她低头看了一眼夏之光，他勉强对她笑一笑。  
她之后没有回头，身后传来被消音器处理过的沉闷枪声。回去的路上很安静，她摸到口袋里夏之光的烟和打火机，于是随手点起来抽。车里都是下边的马仔，没人敢对她说三道四。反而是她自己被呛了一下，打开窗来透气。夜风吹过来，叫人猛地一激灵。


End file.
